Someone else
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul is a 9-5 broke janitor at Boston University. Stephanie is a millionaire's daughter and a student there. The only person each of them can seem to lean on is one another. Will true love beat the odds?
1. Chapter 1

He bit back the anger still seething through him. He went out to go to work today and again his car was in the impound. He couldn't win. He couldn't get the damn thing an inspection sticker, so he couldn't drive it. But he needed it to get to work so he could buy parts to fix it. Vicious circle. Everything always was. He wondered if his life would always be this way. He walked along the gravel path swearing and mumbling to himself. He lifted his head up and nearly lost his breath as he saw her. God, she was amazingly beautiful and incredible. He kept staring as he watched her adjust the glasses on her nose. She was adorable. Kind of nerdy and a little bit sheltered but it was refreshing to all the sluts that usually attended the school. He took a deep breath as he walked by her. He tried to pretend he was walking from his car as he spun his keyring around his finger winking at her. Damn he was lame...  
Stephanie smiled at him as she gave him a small wave.  
"Ew Steph, hes the janitor." Stacy said as she laughed at her friend.  
"His name is Paul, and I don't care that hes a janitor." She said with a shrug as she looked back down at her book.  
Stacy laughed. " Whatever, your dad is a millionaire why would you even talk to someone like that?"  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He is nice, we only small talk."  
"You only flirt! You looked like you were going to jump his bones last time I saw you two by the library last week. He must have been dusting off the boring books that only you read so you could read them better." She laughed at her own joke as Stephanie just shook her head ignoring her.  
"Grow up, will you." Stephanie muttered.  
"Whateves, Mitchell wants you to meet his friend Dustin tonight. We are going to his show, remember?"  
"Ugh, Stacy I'm not going for the millionth time!"  
"yes you are! You need to meet a guy, you're flirting with the damn school janitor who looks like hes fucking 30 years old for fucks sake!"  
Stephanie ran her tongue over her teeth. Stacy was frustrating. She liked talking to Paul. He was down to earth and extremely funny. He could tell when she wasn't herself or if she needed someone to talk to. She didn't like the guys at school, she never really had. She grew up fast. Money didn't mean you had the best life that was for sure. Everyone was so immature all the guys wanted to do was go to football games and parties and drink and have sex. She wasn't that kind of girl.  
"Earth to Stephanie... see you back at the room, we are leaving at 8."  
Stephanie grabbed her book and stuffed it in her bag. She checked her watch as she stood. She watched Stacy's retreating figure and rolled her eyes in her direction. She told her a million times how she felt about that kind of stuff. Who ever listened to her anyways? Oh yes, one person and there he was right down the hall. She leaned her shoulder against the wall watching him. His hair was pretty shaggy and seemed to be getting longer since they met. His muscles were clearly visible as he moved the mop around the floor. He was bobbing his head to his headphones and sometimes would even grab the mop as if it were a guitar. She smiled, he was damn adorable janitor or not. He looked up catching her watch him. He smiled and gave a small wave. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she blushed. She took a deep breath as she approached him.  
"Good morning." He said softly.  
"Good morning to you, you're early." She stated.  
"Yeah well I wasn't sure how long it would take me to walk-" He bit his lip.  
Fuck! He didn't want her to know he had to walk. What an idiot. He did have some sense of pride. Plus he was swinging his keys.  
"From... the parking lot?" She asked laughing.  
"Yes, you never know what you can encounter on that short but somewhat dangerous journey." He said with a smug smile.  
She laughed loudly. "You're a goof!" She said pushing his shoulder.  
He smiled, at least she got a laugh out of his misfortune. Not purposely but either way it worked for him. Her smile was infectious.  
"Well I'm off to class, have a nice day Paul, and look out for those parking lot monsters."  
Paul smiled ear to ear as he watched her walk off giggling to herself.  
"Bye Steph." He said with a lop sided smile.  
Life sucked. If he were an actual student at this school or even a fucking coach or something he'd of already tried to ask her out. But alas he was a 25 year old janitor with no future prospects no hope of really anything and not a cent to his name. She deserved better he had to keep reminding himself of that whenever their flirting started to get a little bit more serious. He had to keep his distance from her. He had to keep his feelings inside. It would be so easy to fall in love with her. If only he were someone else...


	2. Chapter 2

Paul looked into the library and a smirk crossed his face. He was about to lock it up when he saw her. Face down in the table fast asleep. He quickly looked around seeing if anyone was watching them. No one was here though because the library closed at 10 and it was already 9:58.  
He pulled out the seat next to her as he sat down. He raised his hand to wake her but hesitated as he decided to watch her for a moment instead.  
He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her someday. Was she a morning person, or did she like to sleep in? Did she eat breakfast and read the news or did she skip it and rush around. Did she like to be held or prefer to hog the whole bed?  
He shook these thoughts aside as he ran his hand over her forearm gently.  
"Steph... Stephanie..."  
He heard her moan as she mumbled something. A small smiled broke out on her face as she saw him.  
"Hey it's 10, library's closing." He said as he watched her nod.  
Stephanie was glad to know that she slept through meeting up with Stacey and her preppy boyfriends friend. She yawned as she watched Paul. He was watching her carefully.  
"What are you doing after this?" She wondered.  
"I'm off so ill probably just head home." He said with a shrug.  
"We'll I've gotta cram tonight, want to get some coffee with me?" She asked as she pulled her jacket on.  
Paul thought about it for a moment. He still had no car, how would he explain that? He decided to go with it.  
"Sure, you wanna walk you've been stuffed up in here for hours." He reasoned as he stood with her.  
"Sounds good, I know the perfect place." She said as she grabbed his hand lightly before letting it go.  
It sent shock waves up and down his spine. Her fingers were so small compared to his. They were soft and warm. He couldn't get enough of her.  
Paul pulled his jacket tighter around himself shoving his hands in his pocket as the wind picked up. Great fucking winter was coming. He could never afford heat, unless of course he did side jobs for his uncle. That meant stealing parts out of cars throughout the city. He sighed heavily as he felt Stephanie bump into him.  
"What's on your mind?" She asked.  
"It's getting chilly out, that's what I was thinking." He said with a small grin.  
"Well here we are." She said as she pulled on his arm to enter the small cafe.  
Paul sighed heavily as he made his way uncomfortably inside behind Stephanie. She found a small table and sat down as he sat across from her.  
She watched his eyes scan the room. Almost like he was looking for someone, but not in a good way. More like he was avoiding someone.  
"Everything ok." She asked as she slid her hand over his on the table.  
He swallowed hard staring at their hands. He nodded as he continued to take in their surroundings god he didn't belong here. He didn't belong with her, what was he doing.  
"Mocha extra foam." Stephanie said to the waitress.  
Paul stared at the waitress for a moment. "Regular, please." He mumbled.  
"So... It's Friday any weekend plans?" Stephanie asked.  
"Nope. But I'm sure ill find something to occupy me, you?" He replied.  
"Well I'm going home tomorrow morning for the weekend-"  
"Stephy! Baby! I want you to meet my friend!"  
Stephanie rolled her eyes, what the hell were they doing here?  
"Fuck." She muttered. "I'm with someone Matt."  
Matt smirked at her. "Yeah the school janitor, anyways-"  
"I'm all set Matt, leave me alone." Stephanie said shoving his hand off of her shoulder.  
He placed his hand back down on her shoulder squeezing it.  
"Ow Matt stop!" She said trying to shove him.  
Paul stood up reaching over the table as he shoved him off of her. Matt stumbled backwards knocking they drinks all over the waitress. Paul went around the table punching him across the jaw for good measure.  
"Hey, get out of here!" The owner yelled as the waitress ran back behind the counter.  
"Fuck you Stephanie!" Matt shouted as Paul grabbed her hand pulling her to the exit. "Find your own ride to Connecticut tomorrow, bitch!"  
Stacey threw her hands up in the air. She had just exited the bathroom to find her boyfriend screaming at her best friend with a fat bloody lip.  
Paul felt Stephanie shaking as he pulled her out of the cafe and rounded the corner the owner hot on their heels. Paul pushed her against the wall blocking her as the owner ran by.  
"Shhhh." He whispered his finger over her lip.  
He locked eyes with her as her hard breathing beat against his neck. It was hot and took the chill of the evening off of him for a moment. He took his finger away and put his head down listening for the owner. When he heard him walk back into the cafe he looked up. Stephanie was biting her lip and shaking.  
"Don't cry- fuck I'm sorry-"  
Stephanie finally released her laugh as she gripped his leather jacket.  
"Paul Matt's a dick, his band is terrible! You knocked his block off!" She said laughing.  
Paul laughed as he shook his head. "Let me walk you back to your dorm." He said as he began walking.  
Stephanie bit her lip looking at him as he walked in front of her. He was her knight in shining armor. She knew Stacey would bitch about him punching Matt but the little prick deserved it. She reached her hand forward slipping it in his. He looked back quick as he slowed his walk down to match her pace. She smiled at him as he looked at her. His heart was pounding and it wasn't due to the fight it was the look on her face right now. She was glowing.  
"Well here's my dorm." She said as Paul looked up releasing her hand. "I'm sorry our night was ruined." She looked down and he picked her chin back up.  
"Maybe we will have more." He said as he ran his hand down to her shoulder.  
She hissed as she pulled away. Paul frowned as he gripped her upper arm.  
"Let me see it." He said softly.  
"I have to take my jacket off and I only have a tank top on." She said as he nodded. "Can you come up and take a look, obviously Stacey's not up there."  
Paul ran his hand through his hair. That was probably a bad idea. He watched as her eyes stared at him as she rolled her lips. She sighed as she turned to her door.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm leading the way, I need you to look at my shoulder..." She said as she smiled over her shoulder pushing the door open.  
Paul blew out a deep breath as he followed her upstairs to her room. He watched her push open the door as she took his hand pulling him inside. It was warm in here at least. He looked around. One side of the room was pink and had typical college posters not to mention it was covered in pink from Victoria secret bedding. The other was covered in photos and had dark purple bedding.  
"Which side do you think is mine?" Stephanie quizzed him.  
Paul smirked as he crossed the room and sat on the purple bed cover. Stephanie smiled as she slipped off her jacket sitting next to him.  
"Lucky guess." She said softly running her hand over his thigh.  
Paul swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes.  
"So your shoulder..." He trailed off not moving.  
Stephanie pulled her tank and bra strap down to her mid upper arm as he leaned over looking at her shoulder. There was a red mark where his fingers as put pressure on her. He ran his thumb over it gently. There was already a welt.  
"Dickhead." Paul muttered shaking his head. "Are you okay?" He asked running his thumb over her lower lip.  
Stephanie nodded mesmerized. She felt heat rush to her face as she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She wanted him and now.  
"I am now..."  
She licked her bottom lip as she lifted her hand running it through his hair. He felt his heart beat fast and loud as it pounded in his ears.  
"Thank you, nobodies ever defended me like that." She said as she kissed his cheek. "No one looks at me like you do Paul."  
Paul licked his lip as he leaned in closing his eyes. He pressed his lips gently against hers as he ran his hand over her waist pulling her closer. She moaned gently parting her lips when suddenly the door swung open. Paul pulling away from her was the only thing that made her turn towards the door.  
Fucking Stacey.  
"Steph what the fuck!" Stacey shouted. "Um what's he doing here?"  
"He can be here if I want him to be." Stephanie said.  
"I'm gonna head home." Paul said as he walked passed Stacey. "Sorry if I ruined your night, but you might want to tell your boyfriend to keep his hands off of women."  
Stacey huffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.  
Stephanie smiled at her sarcastically as she followed Paul out to the hall shutting the door. She took his hand pulling him close to her.  
"I had fun with you." She said gently.  
"It was certainly interesting ." He said softly as he laughed. "Ill See you Monday."  
"Okay, see you Monday." She agreed as he began to walk off.  
Stephanie pulled him back to her as she leaned up kissing his cheek. She smiled against his cheek. "Thank you again. Goodnight."  
Paul took a deep breath as he got outside. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened tonight. He went from closing down the library to kissing Stephanie goodnight. He ran his hand through his hair as he began making his way home. That was definetly a night to remember unfortunately for him it would have to be a night to forget because Stephanie wasn't right for him. Scratch that he wasn't right for her. But as he looked back on the night he had to admit it seemed like they only really had each other. Maybe fate would change things. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul slid his key into the lock as he walked into the apartment. The smell of cigar smoke reeked havoc on his lungs. He coughed a couple times as he made his way to the living room. He leaned his shoulder against the doorway as he stared into the room.  
His father sat with a cigar in one hand and a bottle of jack in the other. He was watching Paul's last high school wrestling match. Paul rolled his eyes, why his dad tortured himself like this Paul would never understand. He shut his eyes as he watched himself on tape roll out of a pin and rip his shoulder clear out of its socket. He rubbed his left shoulder which was still sore to this day as he walked over to his father.  
"Hey pops." He said quietly as to not spook him.  
His dads eyes rolled in his head before focusing on his son.  
"Paulie, what brings you by?" He wondered swigging from the bottle.  
"Dad put that away for now, you know I don't like it." Paul said as he sat on the couch pulling his winter hat off.  
"Didn't hear your car, where is it?" George, Paul's dad asked placing the bottle to the side.  
"I just took the subway." Paul said with a shrug.  
George laughed as he watched his son shift uncomfortably. He sighed as he rubbed the scruff on his chin.  
"I haven't got the money to get your car outta impound kid. See if uncle Bobby has any jobs."  
Paul shook his head as he debated. He was either gonna get his car out of impound or pay his gas bill. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he took his father in. He looked worse for wear. He sighed nothing ever changed.  
"Why are you watching this shit dad?" He asked pointing to the tv.  
George shrugged as he picked the bottle back up. He took a swig as he put out his cigar.  
"I was so proud of you kid, you know after your mom left and you put me through those two years of hell I never thought you'd amount to much. Then you got the BU scholarship. I was so proud." He shook his head. "And Shawn, woo that kid he was going somewhere, why didn't you just follow in his footsteps?"  
"Dad I didn't anticipate my shoulder being torn out of its socket. Look this shit all happened years ago I don't want to keep bringing it up, I'm gonna head out just wanted to check on you." Paul said as he walked to the door. "Eat something will ya."

Paul sat across from the stone he had come to know so well. He could tell you ever knook and cranny of the granite before him. The ground was wet as it seeped through his pants, the rain still hit the ground as he sat his knees to his chest. He ran his hand over the front of the smooth granite.  
"Hey man. Sorry I haven't been here in a little while. Its hard, you know. And honestly there wasn't much to update on didn't wanna bore ya."  
He took a deep breath, as a street light flickered in the short distance. He always wanted to believe it was Shawn letting him know he was listening.  
"You know me better than anyone man. You know how many mistakes I've made, so many. But thats not why I'm here. I think I met a girl. Like a wife worthy girl." He chuckled to himself.  
Shawn had always said that he knew from the start Becca was a wife worthy girl. And he had planned on marrying her. He bought her a ring and everything. It was too bad he didn't find the guts to propose before he died. He clenched his fists together. Death and abandonment. Paul hated them both.  
"Anyways she is perfect man and I know she is too good for me. Not for me as a person per say, but her family is very wealthy I don't think her dad would welcome in the school janitor."  
He shook his head as he felt the rain increase. He had better get a move on before it really began to down pour. He got up brushing off his damp jeans as he grabbed a small rock next to him. He placed it on his best friends stone as he kissed his finger tips placing them on his name.  
"I'll be back to visit soon man, take care." He said softly.  
He bundled his leather jacket tighter as he began the walk home.

Paul squinted his eyes as he made his way to his apartment. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion as he got to his steps. He pulled off his leather coat as he came to her side. She was shaking and shivering on the stoop.  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Paul said as the wind blew.  
He shivered as he wrapped his arm around her. Stephanie shivered as he helped her up. He rubbed her arm with his hand as she leaned against him. He brought her upstairs and sighed as he pushed the door open to his cramped apartment. Well this was embarrassing but that wasn't important right now.  
Paul watched as Stephanie stood in his doorway. He guided her to his bed as it was really the only place to sit besides his kitchen table. She sat shivering.  
"What are you doing here Stephanie?" Paul asked as he sat next to her.  
"Matt came to the dorm. He was screaming at me and Stacey. The security guards for the school had to come remove him. I was scared that he was going to come back. I googled your address I'm sorry." She looked down as a tear slipped down her red stained cheek.  
Paul ran his hand over her cheek as he looked at his alarm clock . It was nearly 1:30 am. He sighed as he looked around.  
"You can stay Steph." He said as he pulled his blanket back.

Stephanie smiled at him as she slid her shoes off. She slipped his coat off along with hers as she laid under his blanket. He pulled it up to her chin as he went and sat in the arm chair across the sat up in the bed as she looked over at Paul. God she had basically taken over his apartment. She opened the blanket as she looked over at him.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked softly.  
Paul swallowed hard as he slipped his boots off and walked over to the bed. He laid down behind her. She pulled the blanket around them. She grabbed his arm pulling it around herself as she sighed against him. Paul couldn't help himself as he pulled her tighter to him. She turned so her face was facing his chest. He ran his hand over her head as she snuggled into him.  
"Paul." She mumbled against his t shirt.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Paul laughed lightly. "No."  
Stephanie lifted her head as she kissed his lips softly.  
"Good." She replied closing her eyes.  
Paul laughed to himself as he felt her rest against him. He laid for hours just running his fingers through her hair. He never slept good or much there was always so much on his mind. Things that plauged him and scared him. And now in this very moment he was scared to death. Scared that what was beginning between he and Stephanie would be lost just like everything else that ever mattered to him. Yes it seemed like he was cursed and everything and everyone around him either fell apart or was lost forever. He couldn't lose her now though. Not after this night. He closed his eyes breathing her in and for the first he realized what love truly could be.

"Steph? Hey steph..." Paul whispered as he gently shook her.  
He had been watching her, he got up at 7 and it was nearly 10 now. He got ready for the day and headed out getting some coffee at the store. He came back and made it and put the cup next to her on his nightstand.  
"Mmmm." She mumbled as she opened her eyes smiling at him.  
"Your hair looks amazing in the morning, I'm serious. It's astounding." He said laughing to himself.  
Stephanie sat up throwing his pillow at him. She fixed her tank top strap as she ran her hands through her hair, well as much as she could anyways.  
"Jerk." She muttered as she passed him to the only other room which she assumed was the bathroom.  
He laughed at her as he walked to the bed beginning to make it.  
Stephanie came out of the bathroom to find Paul sitting on the bed. She smiled as she noticed he laid her jacket on the bed and lined her shoes up neatly next to it.  
"OCD much?" She asked as she walked to him.  
Paul smiled as he rubbed his neck.  
"One of my many charming qualities sweetheart." He said with a wink.  
"Well I might as well tell you now..." She said as she sat next to him and moved her lips to his ear. Paul felt his heart rate increase as her breath tickled his skin. "I'm a bit of a slob, sorry."

Paul turned his face smiling at her as she took his hand playing with his fingers. He looked at their joined hands and then back up at her. She was smiling at him. He smirked she was adorable. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss and she was pulling her shoes on before he could even react or open his eyes. When he did he made a face at her watching her drink the coffee he left her.

"Ew isn't that cold it's been sitting there for like 2 hours." He said laughing as she scrunched up her nose.  
"It's fine." She said with a shrug as she sipped it again. "It's bothering you isn't it?" She asked as she kept sipping it.  
"No... Why would it?" He lied as looked away from her scrunching up his face as he wrung his hands together.  
"It is!" She exclaimed as she walked up to him drinking it in his face.  
He took the cup and put it down as he grabbed her around the waist.  
She yelped as he picked her up and turned dropping her on the bed. She giggled as he ran his hand over her abdomen. He lifted his eyebrows as he smiled evilly.  
"Oh... Someone is ticklish, I've got you now!" He exclaimed.  
Stephanie squealed as he began tickling her all over. She was snorting and laughing as she rolled on the bed she finally pulled her self up to the headboard and he climbed on the bed leaning over her.  
She felt her heart pounding as he moved his lips closer and closer to her. She pulled his face to her and placed her lips against his ear.  
"Paul..." She moaned.  
"Yes?" He rasped out.  
"Your boots are on, and you're on the bed mr. OCD." She whispered.  
Paul jumped off the bed as he looked aggravated.

She laughed loudly at his expression. He shook his head as he watched her. He grabbed her foot as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She sat on it her feet hanging off as he leaned down capturing her lips in his. He kissed her softly before he went to pull away. Stephanie reached her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her. He placed his hands next to her head holding himself up as she laid all the way down on his bed underneath him He slid his tongue past her lips as she gripped his hair lightly. He felt her other hand run down his chest. She unzipped his sweater halfway moving her hand inside.

Stephanie almost passed out from the pleasure of Paul's kiss. She felt his tight warm skin under her finger tips and she moaned at the feeling. She had never been so attracted to someone in every way. He was amazing.  
Her diamond in the rough.

Paul pulled away as he gently swept her hair out of her eyes. He smiled down at her as she moved her hand from out of his shirt. He leaned down kissing her hand.  
"You have plans today?" He asked.  
Stephanie shook her head breathlessly.  
"Would you like to see more of the city? I promise it's places you've never been." He said as he stood pulling her up.  
"Yes." She said nodding her head enthusiastically.  
Paul laughed she looked like a little kid. He pulled his leather jacket on as she pulled her jacket on. She followed him out of the apartment. She wondered what he had in mind to show her. He was so amazing. She was so happy she came here last night.


	4. Chapter 4

"The freedom trail?" He asked as he pointed to a local park.  
Stephanie shook her head as she pulled him closer to her. It was chilly out today.  
"Paul take me somewhere special to you, you've lived here all your life there must be special places." She said with a smile.  
Paul bit his lip. He didn't want to disappoint her. There really wasn't much special to him about his past though.  
"Okay, there is one place."

Stephanie wanted to know everything about him. There was something so intriguing about him. She pushed against him gently as they walked. He looked over at her as he smiled. They came upon a small open area as he stopped walking.  
"What is this?" Stephanie asked as she looked at the empty space with a tire swing hanging from a tree.  
Paul swallowed hard. "This is the last place I saw my mom." He said as he pushed the tire swing. "I was here with my friends. She was high as a kite. She kept trying to wave me over to the car. I could tell she was high so I waved at her to leave."  
Stephanie watched as he seemed to be brought right back to that moment. He swallowed again and cleared his throat.  
"I was embarrassed and pissed off. I was sick of it, you know? So she blew me a kiss and waved goodbye I ran out to the street to flip her off and that's when I saw the trunk was open and a bunch of her stuff was hanging out of it. I ran and ran and ran until my lungs stung- I never caught up though."  
Stephanie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she wiped it away. She felt his hand trembling in hers.  
"Paul you didn't know that you would never see her again." Stephanie said as she tried to make eye contact with him.  
"Doesn't matter, my point is that my past its - painful its full of regret and disappointment. I just don't want you to fall for me and then I let you down."  
Stephanie shook her head as she pulled him close to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Her fingers felt cold as they pressed against the leather of his jacket.  
"I've already fallen for you if you haven't noticed and the guy that I hung out with last night and today isn't a depressed disappointment. He's amazing and full of energy and he's funny his smile is to die for, his laugh steals my breath away. I care about your past because its a part of you not because it matters to me that it wasn't perfect or something out of a novel. Paul I grew out of Disney movies a long time ago."  
Paul felt his breath catch. She was perfect. He leaned down kissing her as he moved his lips with hers. She parted her lips allowing him better access to her mouth. She felt the heat rush Inbetween her thighs as he ran his hand down her back and pushed her against him. His tongue moved expertly with hers as she moaned. He finally pulled away from her as she was left lightheaded and breathless.  
"I know another place that wasn't so depressing, you hungry?" He asked taking her hand.  
"Starving." She said with a wink.

Stephanie finished off her chocolate shake as she smiled across the table at Paul. She reached into her wallet and Paul held his hand on hers stopping her.  
"I've got it." He said as he reached in back pocket.  
After they ate at the diner Paul walked them back to the train. He smiled at her as she told him a funny story about her and her brother. He tugged Stephanie's hand pulling her onto the subway. She smiled as he whispered in her ear she began laughing and held his hand as an old woman stared at them.  
"Hey babe, I think that lady is staring at us." Stephanie said squeezing his hand.  
"Hmm, what should we do about that?" He asked with a smirk.  
Stephanie shrugged as she leaned up pressing her lips to his.  
"This..." She mumbled against his lips.  
Paul smiled as he leaned down kissing her. He moaned as he felt her tongue gently slide past his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close as he held the steel pole with the other. She rolled her tongue around his over and over as he pulled her against him blocking his excitement from anyone else's view. She moaned as she felt it pressed against her thigh. She pulled away gently as the train came to a stop and the old lady got off before muttering "disgusting" at them. They both busted out laughing as they stayed pressed against each other.  
"Thank you for an amazing day Paul." She said as she grabbed his hand, and they stopped at her dorm room door.  
"You're welcome." He said softly before he ran his hand over his chin. He sighed as he looked away from her. "Listen, I understand if you-"  
Stephanie shook her head as she moved her mouth to his kissing him. He was momentarily caught off guard before he began giving in to her. He groaned into her mouth as she moved her tongue against his. He pressed his hands against the wall behind her as he pushed up against her. She moaned as he moved his lips to her neck he reached his hand under her jacket moving I over her breast as he gently squeezed.  
"Paul..." she moaned out, her head reeling "We have to go in. C'mon, Stacey's in Connecticut." She said as she pulled him into the room locking it behind her.  
She went to her bed pulling him along with her as she laid back on the bed pulling him down on top of her. He pulled his jacket off tossing it behind him as he reached down and pushed hers off. Stephanie felt his mouth immediately cover hers again as he laid on top of her he moved his leg Inbetween hers as he moved his hand over her breast squeezing it gently. He moved his lips to her neck as he moved his hand to the button of her jeans. He unbuttoned them as he slid his hand inside them and ran it over her thigh. He was puzzled when she stopped suddenly as she caught her breath laying somewhat still underneath him.  
"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he ran his lips over her ear lobe.  
She shivered as she trembled under him. She bit her lip as she looked up at him softly pushing back his hair. God she felt like an idiot right now. She had never had sex before but it wasn't exactly something she wanted to share with him right now. They weren't even official yet.  
"I'm a - yes I'm fine." she mumbled.  
Paul smiled down at her as he gave her a quizzical look.  
"You wanna tell me something- I can tell... hmm i know... You're a- man!" He exclaimed. "I knew you were too beautiful, you must have had plastic surgery to get a perfect face like that."  
Stephanie laughed as his attempt to lighten the mood. "No dumbo I'm a- I've never-" she stopped as she bit her lip again.  
"A virgin?" He asked as he moved off of her and laid next to her.  
"Yes. So I understand if you-"  
Paul leaned over her capturing her lips in his like she did to him earlier. He moved his mouth slower now as he gently ran his hand down her side. "Thank you for being honest with me." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I would like to take our time."  
"Me too although its gonna be hard, cause I want you so bad." She said as she groaned.  
Oh god she sounded even more dumb then she meant to. She felt dumb about the whole situation.  
"Well there is other things we can do steph. Don't worry I have many talents." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
She slapped his chest as he leaned down kissing her. He kissed her over and over leaving light kisses all over her face and neck.  
"Will you stay?" She asked running her hands over his face.  
He nodded as he laughed. "You'll have to sleep on me cause these dorm beds are fucking small." He said with a smirk.  
"I won't mind." She said as she rolled over onto him.  
"You ready for bed already?" Paul asked.  
"No, NCIS is on!" Stephanie said grabbing her remote and turning it on.  
Paul rolled his eyes as she got up and put her pajamas on. She went through Stacey's stuff as she found a pair of Matt's sweatpants. She tossed them at him as he frowned.  
"Just wear them." She said as he held them.  
Paul undressed and Stephanie watched him. When he was down to his t shirt and the sweatpants she stood before him and pulled the t shirt over his head dropping it to the floor.  
"That's better." She said with a wink as she kissed him.  
She played with his necklace as he looked down watching her.  
"My gram gave it to me, it was my grandfathers. St. Christopher, he is supposed to protect." He said with a shrug.  
Paul watched as she nodded. He took her much smaller hands in his as he looked down at them. He brought her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles as he brought it back down. He could feel her eyes on him and he swallowed hard trying to find the words he wanted to say.  
She reached one hand up moving some loose hair out of his face and pushing it behind his ear. His chest fluttered as he looked up and saw the gentle look in her eyes. She made him feel something, something he never felt before. As much as it scared him he never wanted to lose it.  
"Steph...I..." He cleared his throat as he watched her bite her lip, he reached his hand up as he held her cheek. "I know that I may not be the right guy for you on paper but if you feel even half of what I do when we are together than I'd really like to spend more time getting to know you."  
Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. She rested her cheek against his bare chest and she heard his heart pounding. She felt his hand run down her back as she shivered. Of course she felt the same she had felt something from the moment she first saw him.  
She pulled away as he kept his arms around her, "I would love that." She agreed.  
Paul smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
"Come lay down with me." She said softly as she took his hand.  
Paul smiled to himself as Stephanie led him to her bed. She crawled under the blanket as she held the blanket open. This scene looked familiar. He climbed in as she laid half her body over his. He ran his fingers through her hair as she ran her hand up and down his abdomen. His skin felt so good under her hand. She began to feel herself becoming turned on just by simply touching him.  
Stephanie lifted up her head as she leaned down pressing her lips to his. He ran his hand down her back running his fingers over her smooth skin as her shirt lifted up. Stephanie felt herself becoming hot as his lips moved gently with hers. Her heart beat madly, no one had ever done this to her before. No one ever made her feel this way.  
She suddenly felt overcome with desire as she sat up never breaking their kiss. She lifted her leg as she straddled his lap. She placed her hands next to either side of his head as she moved her kisses from his jaw up to his ear. She felt him between her legs and feeling him against her most sensitive spot felt so good. She felt like she was on fire. Her body had never felt so good inside.  
Paul placed his hands on her hips as he felt her erratic breathing in his ear. His fingers held her tightly as he closed his eyes feeling her grind herself against him. He moved his lips to her neck as he left small kisses there. As much as he wanted to continue this he didn't want to blow it and scare her away. They had just started spending time with each other after all. He fought against his natural instinct which would be to take her now and held her hips still effectively stopping her movements. She lifted her head from his shoulder as she caught her breath. Paul leaned up giving her a soft kiss.  
"I just want to take it slow Steph." He said as he saw her confused eyes meet his.  
She smiled as she nodded. "Sorry I just-"  
Paul silenced her with another kiss. "Don't be sorry, trust me I don't want to stop either but I want to do this right."  
She smiled as she leaned down kissing his bare chest. She laid back down next to him as she felt him pull her close. She ran her hand down his waist wrapping her arm around him as she felt her eyes get heavy.  
"Paul?" She mumbled into his skin.  
"Yes?" He replied running his fingers through her hair.  
"Goodnight." She whispered.  
"Goodnight steph." He whispered back kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul rolled over in bed reaching for his phone which had been vibrating for the past 10 minutes. He ignored it thinking it was his uncle trying to talk him into doing a boost. Finally he groaned as he opened it his eyes still shut.  
"Better be good." He mumbled.  
"Paul? It's Stacey... You there?"  
Paul was confused for a moment, who the hell was Stacey- oh, duh. He sat up in bed rubbing his forehead.  
"Yeah- yeah what's going on?" He asked clearing his throat.  
"It's Stephanie she's really drunk and she's kinda freaking out about it. Anyways I was going to leave but she refuses to leave with Matt." Stacey said quietly.  
"Okay, what's the address ill be right over." He replied pulling his boots on.

Paul pulled his car up to the large house as he turned it off. He walked up and saw a bunch of kids all fighting and drinking and being obnoxious. He sighed this was not where he wanted to be.  
"Paul! Over here!" Stacey shouted as she sat with Stephanie on the small love seat.  
Her legs were pulled up to her chest as she held onto her knees. He reached his hand down touching her forehead with the back of his hand. She looked up to him as she gave a small smile. He smiled back softly as he looked down at her.  
"Can you make it outside?" He asked he ran his hand over her cheek.  
She nodded yes as she stood. He wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her temple.  
"Are you taking her back to your house?" Stacey asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for calling me." He said as she nodded with a smile.  
"Goodnight Steph." She said as she gripped her hand lightly then let it go.  
"Let's go please." She whispered grasping his hand.  
"Where's your coat?" He asked.  
"I didn't wear one." She replied.  
Paul slid his leather coat off that she bought him as he wrapped it around her. She smiled at him as he helped her into the passenger seat buckling her seat belt as he shut the door. She covered her mouth as he began driving.  
"Do you need me to pull over?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her hand.  
She shook her head as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as they rode in a comfortable silence the radio humming quietly in the background. Paul helped her up the stairs as she went immediately to his bathroom. He cringed as he heard her gagging. He went to the kitchen getting her some aspirin and water.  
"Paul?" He heard from the bathroom.  
"Yes?" He answered as he went to the door.  
"I threw up on my dress." She said with a sad frown opening the door.  
He smiled at her as he went back to his dresser pulling out sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He put them on the sink as he reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. He carefully slid it down careful not to catch her skin as he ran his hand inside pushing it down.  
Stephanie shivered as it pooled at her feet. She felt his hand continue down her leg as he undid the strap to each of her heels and she stepped out of them. She was trembling against him as he breathed in her ear holding her close.  
"Are you cold?" He asked feeling her shake.  
She shook her head no as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's you, you do that to me." She replied licking her dry lips.  
He smiled as he leaned in kissing her cheek. He stepped back helping her get the sweater on and then the pants. He took her hand leading her back to his bed as she sat on it. He handed her two pills and a glass of water.  
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
He nodded siting next to her. "Is there a reason behind all this drinking tonight?" He asked moving her hair aside gently.  
"My dad has been really hard on me, I was just upset I guess." She replied as she trembled.  
Paul nodded as he lifted the blankets. "Get in, ill keep you warm." He said softly as she laid next to him.  
He wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him. She sighed contentedly as she took his hand in hers running her fingers up and down his forearm. It was huge and she felt so safe with him holding her. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Her father had been horrible to her for not going home over the weekend. It made her really not want to go this weekend either. She sighed heavily tucking herself closer against Paul.  
"You okay?" Paul whispered in her ear.  
She smiled softly. "Now I am."  
Paul smiled giving her a gentle squeeze. He kissed the top of her head feeling her relax in his arms as she drifted to sleep. He felt her warm breath on his arm as she slept soundly in his arms. He couldn't help but worry that her father wasn't going to want her with someone like him. He just wanted to enjoy the time he did have with her. But he had to pray that it would last.

Paul sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock it was only 6 am. He groaned as he gently slid his arm away from Stephanie. She moaned as she rolled over towards him. He smiled as he leaned down kissing her cheek. She smiled in her sleep as she settled again. He got up stretching as he swung his door open.  
"What are doing here?" He asked as he saw his ex girlfriend.  
"Can I please come in?" She asked tucking her dark blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Not right now. And why are you here?" He asked as he shut his door stepping into the hall.  
"Paul it's freezing out here, can't we talk inside?" She asked getting aggravated.  
"No Angela." He replied crossing his arms.  
"You have some whore in there?" She asked bitterly.  
Paul scoffed as he shook his head.  
"Okay this is stupid, it's six in the morning I'm tired and you're obviously just here to break my balls as usual." He said as he turned to go back inside.  
"Paul, wait I- I came here to be with you." She said as she ran he. Finger down his bare chest.  
"Well I'm all set." He replied as he pushed her hand away. "Just stay away got it?" He asked sternly.  
She nodded as she dropped her head looking at the ground as she left. Paul sighed running his hand through his hair as he blew out a breath. He walked back in as he laid back in bed. Stephanie rolled over laying her head in his chest. He was shivering as she ran her hand up and down his chest. He ran his hand over her back as she looked up at him. He smiled at her as he leaned down kissing her. She moved up leaning on his chest as she kissed him back she timidly moved her tongue into his mouth as he moved his with hers. She loved how he felt. His lips. His tongue. His hand running up and down her back. She slowly pulled away from him as she kissed his nose.  
"Someone is feeling better." He said softly as he kissed her softly.  
"Mhmm but it's only six am and it's Saturday and I don't know why the hell that chick was here so early but if it was to do this with you, she wasted her time." She said with a wink.  
Paul laughed, "She certainly was wasting her time babe." He said as he kissed her again.  
She smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. The feeling of his hand running up and down her back soothed her as she snuggled closer to him placing her leg over his. Being with him was perfect and she never wanted to be apart from him.

Stephanie descended down the spiral staircase as she came into the kitchen her mother smiled at her as she sat across from her at the table.  
"I made pancakes, your favorite." Linda said as she smiled at her daughter.  
"Daddy's little girl!" Vince announced as he sat next to her kissing her cheek. "I need a favor sweetheart but I think you'll be quite happy with it."  
Stephanie rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the pancake. "What dad."  
"I have a business dinner next Saturday night, my associate is bringing his son, Daniel. He's going to Harvard law school honey, isn't that great?" Vince said as he got his food ready to eat.  
Stephanie swallowed hard as she tried to figure out how to get out of this. She couldn't tell them about Paul, it was too soon. She looked at her mother who was smiling at her solemnly. She knew she hated this shit.  
"I don't know dad I'm not really comfortable with it." She said softly as she pushed her food around her plate.  
"Well I'm not really asking I need you to do it." He said his face dropping. "Is there someone else in your life that we don't know about?"  
"No, I'm just not interested." She said giving him and attitude.  
"Be here early enough to get ready, look nice." Vince continue, not caring what she said.  
"Honey Shane and Marissa will be there just play along." Linda said tapping her hand from across the table.  
Stephanie rolled her eyes this was bullshit. She had to figure out a way out of it. She went upstairs to her room after breakfast and called Stacey.  
"Hello?" Stacey answered.  
"When are we getting the hell out of here?" Stephanie blurted out.  
"God I thought you'd never call my mom is making me crazy. Want to leave around noon?" Stacey asked.  
"Yes ill be ready when you get here." Stephanie replied as she hung up.  
She had to get out of this stupid dinner somehow. Maybe Stacey would have a few ideas.

"Tell him you have a boyfriend." Stacey said adjusting her sunglasses as they got onto 95 north back towards Boston.  
"Are you crazy!? My dad will want to meet him." Stephanie replied.  
"So bring him over." Stacey said with a shrug.  
"You really are crazy. You want me to being my 25 year old boyfriend over who works at my school? My dad will be so rude Stacey. I couldn't embarrass Paul like that." Stephanie chewed her lip this was such an awful awkward situation.  
"Listen he's gonna find out sooner or later, either that or go with this Daniel douche and play along."  
"Yeah, that's what my mom said to do." Stephanie agreed. "I'm going to ask Paul about it."  
"I just hope he doesn't get hurt Steph."  
Stephanie sighed heavily leaning her head against the window of the car as she stared out of the window. Well she'd see him soon enough and they could talk it through together.

Paul went to his door as he pulled it open. A huge smile broke out on his face seeing his beautiful girlfriend on the other side. She smiled shyly back at him as she looked him over. He really was gorgeous.  
"Get in here!" He exclaimed as he pulled her inside the apartment kicking the door shut.  
She laughed as he tossed her over his shoulder and walked her to the bed where he dropped her on it. She shimmied up to the headboard while he advanced on her from the foot of the bed. He leaned in kissing her as she moved her hand to the back of his head pulling him closer. She played with the zipper of his sweatshirt as he watched her face fall. He ran his thumb over her lower lip as he smiled at her.  
"Why the long face?" He wondered.  
"I can't take anymore Paul seriously. I have mid term exams coming up and my mother calls me every other night threatening to divorce my dad and on top of that he agreed to have me join him and my mom an brother for a business dinner where he set me up with some little Harvard prep 'Daniel' which by the way I am not going to."  
"Yes you are." Paul stated running his hand through his hair.  
"I certainly am not! I'm with you why would I go on a date with someone else?" Stephanie asked getting frustrated with him.  
"Just do it to please then it's a group thing and it'll get them off your back." Paul reasoned.  
"I just want to lock myself up in this apartment with you and make the world disappear, I wish I could make the world disappear if only for one damn night." She said sadly as she laid down on his bed closing her eyes.  
Paul licked his lips watching her shirt hike up a bit reveling her soft skin of her abdomen.  
"I can do that for you." He said softly running his hand up her shirt.  
Her eyes opened halfway as she smirked at him. She reached her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her.  
Paul laid on top of her lathering her in soft wet kisses and gentle bites along her abdomen as he slowly traced his tongue down past her naval. He reached his hands under her shirt as he rolled it up and lifted it over her head. Her breathing was erratic as she succumbed to him. She relaxed her legs slowly spreading them as nervous anticipation filled her stomach like a million cocoons had just erupted millions of butterflies inside of her. He slipped her jeans and panties off as her hand traced her inner thigh as he gently nibbled there. He ran his hand In between her legs gently running his index finger up and down her sensitive spot as she hissed feeling overcome by the pleasure he was providing her.  
Paul's heart pounded madly in anticipation. He wanted to taste her so badly. He wasn't planning on doing anything with her beyond this but he really wanted to please her and take her mind off of her family, her school work, and that fucking ass wipe Daniel. He pushed all thoughts aside for now though and focused only on her and her hand tightening in his hair.  
Stephanie quivered underneath him as she felt her body shaking uncontrollably shed never felt anything like this before. She felt herself begin to lose control. His tongue was now moving inside of her as he thrusted it in and out and then back around her most sensitive spot slowly and sweetly torturing her. She bit her lip holding back her cries before he hit her spot perfectly and she began to let go as she gave in moaning loudly and pushing his face closer into her. She slammed her palm down on the mattress as he shifted wrapping an arm around her thigh pulling her closer to him. She twisted the sheet in her hand as she suddenly jolted up into a semi sitting position holding herself up by leaning on her elbow.  
Paul knew she was getting close as she was moaning loudly and gripping his hair as she ground her hips against his face roughly. He smiled a bit at her finally losing herself in the moment she had been so nervous. She reached her hand down to touch his face and he took her two fingers in his mouth before he let them go. He reached up running his hand over her soft abdomen in small soothing circles. She fell back onto the bed her face turning on his pillow as she inhaled his scent from it.  
Stephanie felt her head spin as she stopped her own movements letting him take over. Paul pressed the pad of his thumb over her most sensitive spot as he moved his tongue in and out of her at a rapid but steady pace.  
"Paul..." She moaned out as she gripped his shoulder her nails digging into his skin. Her movements only made him work her harder as he finally felt her spiral down.  
"Paul... Oh... My god!"  
She came hard as she felt herself losing herself in him. She felt like her body was out of control as she shuddered and moved beneath him. Paul smiled as he slowly kissed his way up her body. She felt herself softly crying as her body was overcome. He had brought her to a place shed never been before. He made her feel invincible. She realized in that moment she loved him. She was in love with him.  
Paul laid over her as he leaned down giving her soft gentle kisses from her lower abdomen up to her lips. He gently kissed the tears that were still on her red cheeks. Her lips were puffy and her eyelids were droopy as she looked at him running her fingers through his hair. She shuddered underneath him still pulling him down on her as he cuddled into her. He kissed her lips gently as he smoothed her hair back.  
"I love you." She mumbled against his shoulder as she held him.  
Paul felt his heart catch in his chest as her words filtered trough him.  
She brought him lower on her as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.  
Paul laid silently on her as he kissed her shoulder. He laid on the bed beside her as he pulled her against him. She snuggled deeper under his blanket as he wrapped his arm around her waist she entwined her fingers with his as she brought them to her lips kissing his knuckles. She felt the rough pads of his fingers run down her side as he rubbed gentle circles on her smooth skin.  
"You ok?" He whispered softly.  
She nodded her head snuggling back further into him. "Everything's okay Steph, I'm here for you you know that?" He asked gently. "Steph?"  
He sat up slightly as he looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He laid back down as he pulled her against himself. She let out a soft moan as she snuggled closer into him. He couldn't help but wonder where he stood in her life. She obviously wasn't ready for him to meet his family and although that made him somewhat sad he was realistic and also understood. He wasn't too keen on her meeting his father either. He sighed as he let out a deep breath they were going to have to to face this conflict at some point he just hoped they both could handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul chewed his gym mercilessly as he put away the rest of the cleaning supplies for the night. He was going to go speak to his father about the current predicament he was in. He wanted Stephanie in his life so badly but he knew somehow things may not work out. Maybe some guidance was all he really needed.

Stephanie stared off as her professor droned on and on. She stared out the window and then looked at her watch. She just wanted to get the hell out of here and see Paul. He had left before she woke up this morning to come to work and she hadn't seen him all day, she even waited until the last possible second to come to class but didn't catch him.  
Her thoughts traveled back to last night. He had made her feel so good, she had wanted to do the same but felt to nervous. Although she didn't think he had been expecting it anyways. She tapped her pencil off her notebook she hadn't written a single word. He had her under a spell one she didn't want to ever be broken out of. She just hoped he was all she thought him to be cause she meant what she said, she did love him. A lot more than she even knew if she was prepared to.

"I just don't know what to do dad." Paul said rubbing his hands together.  
"Want my advice? Let her go." He said as he took a sip of his drink. "Your mother left because I wasn't good enough she stayed for you, so unless you plan on knocking her up let her go."  
Paul narrowed his eyes at his father. "She left because of you, you abused her cheated on her drank into oblivion."  
"Well fuck you and your high horse, you weren't enough to make her stay either so that makes us equals." He said as he stared Paul down. "She hated us, so she left."  
"She hated you! She loved me! She told me before she left." Paul stood up as he paced the room this was going nowhere.  
"You lied to me. You said you didn't see her." George said getting up.  
"That's the first time you've gotten off your ass since I've been coming here." Paul muttered.  
"Listen to me you little shit." George said shoving his finger in his chest. "She left me and you were supposed to be somebody! You were supposed to get that scholarship and she would have come back! If you love this girl or care about her at all let her go! You're a nobody! A janitor at a school you were supposed to graduate from. You're nothing when she's done letting you screw her you're gonna wish you listened to me." George coughed heavily as he lit a cigarette sitting down again.  
"I feel bad for you. You're the one who's a nobody. No one sees you but me and now you don't even have that. Enjoy what's rest of your miserable life dad."  
Paul slammed the door behind him as he took off into the night. He needed time alone to think. He huffed as the tears burned in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. He knew who he was. He didn't need his father to belittle him. He did enough to himself.

Stephanie checked her phone for the hundredth time. What the hell was going on? Had she not been what he had expected? Should she of returned the favor last night? Should she not have told him she loved him?  
She looked up seeing Stacey laughing to some stupid sitcom. She picked up the remote muting it.  
"Hey I was watching that!" Stacey said pouting as she looked over at her friend. "So what's up why the long face?" She asked her.  
"I have to tell you something... About last night... With Paul." She said timidly.  
Stacey smiled widely. She knew she was acting differently today. She perched herself up on the pillow as she watched Stephanie pull at her sweatpants string.  
"Okay, proceed." She said with a smirk.  
"Well he, he um wanted to make me forget about all the stress I had so he... Well he... He went down..."  
"Oh my god he went down on you!" She announced loudly. "How was it?!"  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Well amazing of course, isn't it supposed to be?"  
Stacey laughed. "Yes but not every guy knows what he's doing and sometimes it totally sucks, did you finish?"  
"Stacey!" Stephanie exclaimed watching her raise her eyebrows. "Yes I did it was completely amazing we just have this connection it's- it's everything."  
Stacey smiled as she touched her arm gently. "So what's wrong?"  
"I haven't heard from him at all today." She replied licking her lips feeling tears coming on. "I- I told him I loved him."  
Stacey watched as her friend begin crying. She'd known Stephanie almost all their lives and shed never cried over a guy and definitely never told someone she loved them. She got up as she joined her friend on her bed wrapping her arms around her as she cried into her shoulder.  
"Steph, maybe he's just scared. Hell come around." She soothed.  
"Do you think it was bad, like he didn't like it?" She worried aloud.  
"Um no I'm positive it's not that." She said with a small laugh. "He's probably just scared Steph, maybe he loves you too."  
Stephanie shrugged as she sighed heavily. Maybe he did or maybe this wasn't all that is was to her for him. Maybe he just wanted someone to hang out with and make out with maybe that's what she was. She stared at her phone over Stacey's shoulder. Yeah, obviously.

Paul sighed as he walked up the staircase to his apartment. He hadn't talked to Stephanie in 3 days. His father had done it again. He'd made him feel like scum like he wasn't enough. He feared one day Stephanie would agree. When she graduated school and her dad introduced her to the entire graduate class of Harvard. And there wouldn't be one guy who'd turn her down. No one would in their right mind. Just him.  
He swallowed hard as he opened his door and saw her sitting on the edge if his bed. He licked his lips as he looked her over. She looked cute in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He locked eyes with her and his heart broke at the look on her face.  
"You left it unlocked." She said seemingly reading his mind. "If you wanted to break up, you should have been a man about it and just told me."  
"Who said I wanted to break up?" He asked taking his coat off and tossing it on the chair beside him.  
"You didn't have to say it Paul. Actions speak louder than words. Your actions speak volumes. I've never let a guy get that far with me before so I'm sorry if it sucked for you I really am. But if you want something out of it you should have just said so."  
Paul watched as she walked to him reaching for his belt as she pulled it apart her hands shaking as she swallowed hard. Paul sighed as he felt her push his pants down slightly. He grabbed her hands taking them away from his pants as he leaned in kissing her. She moaned trying to push him away as he held her hands. He moved his lips to her neck biting it softly. He walked her backwards until they both landed on the bed. She breathed heavily pinned under him as he looked down at her pushing her hair aside.  
"Is it because I told you I love you?" She asked softly a tear rolling down her cheek and into her hair.  
Paul didn't know what to say or do. Words just weren't coming to him as he looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him. How could he ever explain himself to her. How could she ever understand. But as he looked into he eyes he saw she was expecting an answer and he needed to think of something to say quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie sniffled as she pushed him off of her. He sat up on the bed with his head in his hands as he watched her walk away from him. He fixed his pants as he stood up.  
"I thought that this was something special something rare, it's not though right? I mean it's just like everything else in life... Just a let down." She said shaking her head.  
"Don't talk like that Steph. You're not a negative girl, that's what I like about you-"  
"Yeah? You like me so much that you completely ignore me. I love you, does that mean anything to you?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself.  
Paul watched the somber look across her beautiful features and he was torn. The right thing was to let her go and she would move on. His heart thought differently though. He walked up to her as he placed his hands on her hips. Stephanie looked away knowing that if she looked at him shed forget all about the issue at hand. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move gently against her hips. Her heart defied her as it pounded in her chest.  
"It means more to me than you could ever know Steph." He replied as he moved one hand to her chin turning her face to look at him.  
"If it means something to you than why are you ignoring me?" She asked softly.  
"I just- I have some issues in my head- it's hard for me to deal with this." Paul replied looked confused.  
"To deal with being loved?" She asked with a small smile.  
"Yes." He replied as he shook his head with a small grin. "I'm like an old house, a fixer-upper or like an old car that needs some restoration."  
"So romantic." She said with a laugh.  
"I'm just saying that I might take some time and a lot of work," He said with a small kiss to her lips. "But I promise, I'll be worth it."  
"I already believe that, I just wish you did." She said as she looked into his eyes.  
"I do, when I'm with you." He said quietly as her hand ran over his cheek. "Stay Steph, please."

Against her better judgement she ran her hand behind his head as he leaned his forehead against hers and she nodded. She pressed her lips against his as he parted her lips with his deepening the kiss. He held her hips tightly pulling her against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she rubbed herself against him. Paul reluctantly broke the kiss as caught his breath.  
"You better be worth all this trouble you're putting me through Levesque." She said as she gave him a shove.  
"We'll see!" He shouted as picked her up and tossed her on his bed.  
He jumped on top of her tickling her as she tried to fight back kicking at him. He pinned her legs under his as he held her arms down. He leaned down blowing on her neck.  
"Get off me!" She shouted biting his ear.  
"Ow! You really want me to?" He asked pinching her side.  
Stephanie waited until he wasn't paying attention and she kneed his side as he went to grab it he let go of her and she rolled them over. He smiled as she laid on him leaning down as she kissed him. He ran his hands down her sides holding her thighs as she straddled him. He groaned as she deepened the kiss moving her tongue against his. He went to roll them over when he felt her rubbing against him through his jeans.  
"Steph-"  
She shook her head as he tried to move her away from him. She moved her mouth to his throat as she sucked on it.  
"Steph... Fuck..."  
She smirked as she pushed harder on him feeling herself become aroused along with him. She placed her hands on either side of his head as she kissed him again sighing at the feel of him pushed up against her.  
"We need to stop." He groaned out as she moved her hand down his abdomen.  
She shook her head with a smirk again as he laughed slightly. She unzipped his pants as she reached her hand inside touching him. Paul pushed his head back into the pillow. She'd never touched him like this before he wasn't sure how to react so he just decided to let her take control she seemed to know what she wanted. He ran his hand down her back pushing her harder against him as she moved her hand up and down his length still rubbing against him. She sat up slightly pushing his pants down to his thighs getting a better feel for him. He bit his lip as his hands went to her hips tightening as she touched him. She moved her mouth to his ear biting his lobe.  
"Just relax, baby." She whispered thickly.  
That alone made his heart race as he felt her lips move to his neck sucking and biting on it as she pumped her hand faster and harder on him. She rolled her hand over his tip over and over.  
"Fuck." He muttered into her shoulder as he gripped her hips tightly, feeling his release finally hit him and he leaned his face into her shoulder letting go.  
She smiled as he laid still, his breathing uneven as his eyes remained closed. He looked up at her as he smirked.  
"You're crazy tonight." He said running his hand through her hair.  
She shrugged as she leaned down kissing him before she climbed off of him and made her way to the bathroom. Paul shook his head as he got up cleaning himself up and changing for bed. Stephanie came back out and smiled as she saw him wearing just a pair of sweatpants and holding out a pair for her along with one of his t shirts.  
"Thank you." She said sweetly.  
He nodded as he smacked her ass as she went to change. She giggled as he got into bed holding the blankets open for her. She laid on his chest as Paul wrapped his arm around her holding her close.  
"Goodnight Steph." Paul whispered.  
Stephanie laid still. She wanted to tell him she loved him again but knew he wouldn't say it back so really there was no point in bringing sadness to herself tonight. Instead she snuggled closer to him drifting to sleep as he soothing rubbed her back.

Paul walked into the old building nurses nodding at him with a smile as they saw him. He went to approach the desk in his grandmothers unit when Ella, a familiar CNA grasped his arm.  
"She's in her room honey." Ella said with a smile.  
"Thank you." He said softly as he adjusted the flowers in his hands.  
He got to her room and peered in the door she was looking out the window as the wind howled. It was bearing Christmas time and Paul wanted to let her know he'd be here to see her for it. He usually came at least once a week but with work and Stephanie he hadn't been in 2 weeks.  
"Excuse miss? I was wondering if you'd care for some company." Paul said as he waked in.  
Cynthia turned away from the window looking closely at her grandson. She got out of her chair walked to him.  
"For me?" She asked touching the petals of the various flowers.  
Paul nodded as he shrugged. "Bought em for some broad but she didn't want them can you believe it?"  
Cynthia lightly slapped his chest as she motioned for him to sit with her.  
Paul sat on the chair next to hers as she took her seat. She took the slower a from him laying them on the window sill. She smiled over at him.  
"What's bothering you sweetheart?" She asked gripping his hand.  
"You know that girl Stephanie I told you about? She wants me to meet her family on Christmas."  
"That's great sweetheart!" Cynthia said squeezing his hand. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Gram they are millionaires and I'm-"  
"You're what? You're an amazing boy. Paulie you come visit your old grandma and you're the only one who does cause god only knows where your mother ran off to. You're sweet and caring and you'll take good care of that girl."  
Paul smiled. "Thanks Gram. But I meant I'm a broke janitor who works at her school who is like 7 years older than her and they won't approve of me Gram." He said shaking his head.  
"I know that bothers you baby, but who really matters her or them? Because she loves you for you isn't thy what matters? Take it from on old lady who made the mistake of listening to her family instead of her heart."  
Paul smiled at his grandmother as she gripped his hand bringing it to her lips as she kissed it. He licked his dry lips as she got up slowly. She walked to her night table as she pulled the drawer open.  
"Come here honey." She said as she pulled out an old jewelry box. "Give her this for Christmas."  
Paul held the deep purple broche in his palm. It was beautiful. He shook his head as he handed the necklace back to his grandmother.  
"I can't Gram that's yours." He said.  
"Listen boy, I'm going to die someday and this stuff will be yours anyways now give the girl something nice, please Paulie."  
Paul nodded as he stood sliding the piece of jewelry into his pocket. He leaned down kissing her forehead as she smiled at him grasping his cheek.  
"I want to meet her." She said as se watched him walk to the door.  
"You got it Gram thank you."

Stacey smiled as her friend finished packing her things to head to Connecticut. She watched as she carefully place Paul's present in the front pocket of her back pack.  
"Are you scared?" She wondered swinging her legs off of the bed.  
"Yes." Stephanie said as she blew out a deep breath. "What if my dad acts like an asshole?"  
"He can take it Stephanie hes 25 years old." Stacey reasoned only recieving a punch on the arm from her friend.  
"I guess but I don't know. I guess we will just have to see."  
The two smiled at each other as there was a knock on the door. Stacey smiled as her friend fixed her hair again. She rolled her eyes as she swung open the door and saw Paul standing there.  
"She is ready." Stacey said as she smiled at Paul letting him in.  
"Hi." Stephanie said shyly.  
How this man made her act like a little school kid she'd never know. She guessed it was love and after the other night when she had touched him and made him well... she blushed just thinking about it. The way his breathing became irractic how she had complete control over him. His sighs and moans of pleasure. The way he held her so tightly as she touched him. And when he'd moaned her name...  
"Steph, Steph?" Paul said again breaking her daydream.  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready I have three bags." She replied as Stacey laughed shaking her head, this girl had it bad and who could blame her Paul seemed wonderful, and was quite hot at that.  
Stephanie nervously tapped her fingers off of her knee as they made thier way to Connecticut. She was so afraid of what her father would say. Would he accept Paul, cause she loved him. She did more than she thought she'd ever love anyone. She felt Paul slide his hand in hers and give it a light squeeze. She looked over at him and he winked at her. She smiled as she snuggled up to his shoulder maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but if she knew better she knew it would be.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul sighed heavily as Stephanie's father stared him down. They had only been here ten minutes and he'd been speaking with Linda until Vince finally made an appearance. He sat across from him as he kept his eyes on him.

"Daddy, this is Paul." Stephanie said as she gripped his hand.

Vince nodded at his daughter but kept his eyes on Paul's. "I know I ran a check."

"Listen sir I understand that you believe Stephanie is too good for me and I agree with you. But not because of your bank account or hers. Because of her heart. The way she forgives and loves is so amazing. I admire her sir and I'm with you, sometimes I don't know what she sees in me. But she believes in me. She loves me and I do love her. I promise you sir if you will allow it or even if you won't I want to be with her forever." Paul took a deep breath releasing it as his hands shook.

Vince sized him up. He was in Paul's place once. But if Paul really loved his daughter it wouldn't matter what he said.  
"No, not happening." He said firmly standing up. "I know everything about you. I know every detail from your police record right down to your net worth which is atrocious. I don't even know how you live do you even have 50 cents in your pocket?"  
"You don't understand sir. I have to be with her." Paul replied. "I am-" he took a deep breath looking Vince right in the eye. "I'm begging you."  
"Vince please-" Linda spoke up.  
Vince held up his hand effectively stopping her. "I meant what I said. No." He fixed his tie as he straightened himself out.  
"Daddy." Stephanie whispered taking his hand. "Let me be happy, I love him."  
"Get out of my house." Vince said to Paul as he turned and walked away.  
Paul dropped his head as he reached into his coat pocket pulling out a small box. Linda watched as tears filled her eyes.  
"I don't want to ruin your Christmas so I'm going to go, but I want you to have this." He said softly as he handed Stephanie the box.  
She sniffled as her hands shook and she opened it. She gasped as she looked at the deep purple broche. Paul helped her put it on as he lifted his thumb and wiped her tears.  
"I'll be back home, waiting for you." He said softly.  
Stephanie nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her.  
"I love you." She said in a sob.  
"Please don't cry." He said feeling himself choke up.  
Vince stormed back in as he heard their exchange he approached Paul punching him across the jaw. Paul grabbed his chin as he stumbled backwards into the door.  
"Dad!" Stephanie screamed as she stepped in between her father and Paul.  
Shane grabbed Vince as he pushed him out of the room. He shook his head at his sister not knowing what the hell to do in this situation. Paul sighed heavily as he looked back at Stephanie and rubbed his jaw.  
"Don't cry, please." He said softly as he held her head under her ears. "Merry Christmas." He whispered kissing her gently. "It was nice meeting you all, merry Christmas." Paul said as he waved to the rest of her family and turned to leave.  
"Wait." Stephanie said as she walked up to him. "You'll freeze."  
Paul swallowed hard as she grabbed the bottom of his coat and zipped it for him. She ran her hands over the lapels as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Paul ran his thumb over her chin as they pulled apart. Stephanie gently touched his reddened jaw as he he winced. He moved her hand away kissing her palm gently.  
"Bye." He whispered.  
He walked as fast as he could to his car. He was shaking from his anger but he couldn't let Stephanie see how angry her father made him. He punched the roof of his car as he opened the door and got in.  
Stephanie watched as he took a couple tries then finally got his car started as he drove off. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned seeing her brother looking at her solemnly. She shrugged him off as she walked past everyone to the staircase.  
"Honey wait!" Linda called after her.  
"Let her go mom." Shane said stopping her.  
Stephanie walked to her fathers office where she saw him looking out the window holding a glass of whiskey.  
"Paul takes care of me dad. He makes me laugh he shows me new things he listens to me. Things you never did so well. Ill never forgive you if he leaves me. Ill hate you, and don't fucking touch him again."

Stephanie felt herself shivering as took out the apartment key Paul had given her. She quietly made her way inside as she stripped down to her shirt and underwear. She climbed in bed next to him as she licked her dry lips. This was so far from perfect but so amazing. She hated her father right now. All she wanted was Paul. She knew he was hurting from what happened even if he wouldn't admit it. She gently lifted her hand brushing his hair away from his face. She felt him breathing deeply as he slept soundly next to her his arm flung over his head. Suddenly she wanted to feel him. She didn't know what she was waiting for. She turned her head to the side looking at his handsome face as he slept. He hadn't shaved in a couple days and she found it so sexy. She bit her lip as she carefully traced her hand down his cheek. He moved his face closer to her hand and she smiled as she leaned in kissing him. She tasted his kiss and felt so fulfilled. He was it for her and as that realization sunk in it rocked her to the core, but it didn't scare her it left her needing more.  
She ran her hand up his forearm to his bicep and down his bare chest. He moaned slightly as she stared at him her heart racing.  
He opened his eyes as she pressed her pelvis against his and pressed her lips to his throat. She felt his hand run down her abdomen as he ran his hand in the waistband of her sweatpants. She pulled his arm so that he would lay over her. He smiled as he complied. She smiled up at him pushing his hair aside. This was it. He was the one.  
"What are you doing here crazy girl?" He asked with a sleepy smile.  
She just smiled as she leaned in kissing him. She closed her eyes feeling his lips move down and begin to kiss her throat. He lightly bit her neck as he leaned on his elbow moving his mouth down her neck as he ran his hand back down her abdomen with the other. He shoved her tank top up to her chest as he traced his finger tips up and down her smooth skin. She held the back of his head as he moved his hand to her back unhooking her bra. She pushed herself up as he pushed her shirt over her head along with her bra. She felt his chest press against hers as she trembled. He moved his mouth to hers as he captured her lips. Her mind was reeling as he kissed her slowly and sweetly. He ran his hand up to her chest as he held her breast running his thumb over her nipple. She gasped as she felt him move his mouth down to her other breast taking her nipple between his lips teasing it.  
She bucked her hips up rubbing herself against his hardness as she pushed her pants down kicking them off along with her underwear. She ran her hand down touching him through his sweatpants. She pushed them down and he lifted his head as he kissed her again.  
"We need to stop Steph." He said softly.  
"I don't want to stop." She said shaking her head as she held his cheek in her hand.  
He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with her silently asking for permission. He took a deep breath as he slid his pants and boxers off laying naked with her for the first time.  
Suddenly he felt butterflies in his chest as he laid back over her.  
He moved his hand between her thighs gently touching her and finding her ready for him already. She timidly spread her legs apart as he positioned himself between them. He felt her breaths coming in harsh pants against his lips as he leaned close to her she was trembling and her palms were sweaty on his shoulders.  
"Relax baby." He soothed as he pushed some her dampened hair out of her face.  
He was so lucky to have her. He didn't deserve her, but how could he ever deny her? If she wanted him he was all hers and tonight he was so hers.  
She nodded her head as she looked up at him. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her he positioned himself as he gently pushed inside her slowly. He felt her jump as she dug her fingers into his back. Her breathing was frantic as she pushed her forehead against his shoulder. He groaned trying to control himself.  
"Are you okay?" He bit out as he felt her surround him, she felt perfect.  
He felt her nod against his shoulder as she calmed her breathing. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in as she got used to him.  
He pressed his forehead against hers as he clenched his teeth feeling her walls completely cover him. She had no idea how good she felt and he kissed her cheek as he move his lips to her ear.  
"You feel so good baby." He said sweetly as he kissed her temple.  
Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He pressed right against her as he placed his arms on either side of her head. He felt her move her hips to meet his and he began pumping a little faster.  
"Paul- oh god." She moaned as she moved her head to the side.  
She felt him gently kiss her neck as he moved inside her so gently she wasn't sure how he was able to do it. She closed her eyes hearing him groaning into her ear. It was the most wonderful thing shed ever heard. She began to shake and tremble as she felt herself begin to orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut as her whole body began to tremble and shake. Suddenly she felt a hot rush go through her body as she gripped his back.  
"Paul-I- oh my god." She moaned.  
Paul stiffened as she came and he kissed her hard as he pushed her into the bed moving harder as she bit her lip wanting him to be able to finish. She held him tightly as he scooped his hand under her ass pulling her into him as he moved deeper inside her. She bit her lip tensing as he got deeper and deeper. It felt so good but she was Beginning to feel sore. She winced as he pushed into her hard one last time releasing as he moaned her name into her ear. She came with him shuddering as she pushed her forehead into his shoulder holding him close to her.  
He laid on her nearly crushing her before he regained his breath and gently pulled out of her. She smiled as tears brimmed her eyes and she let them fall as she watched him try to catch his breath fully before turning to her. He ran his thumb over her cheek as he frowned.  
"Was I too rough? God Steph I'm sorry-"  
"No it was great I'm just-" she shook her head not wanting to sound stupid.  
Stephanie let her tears cascade down her cheeks as she reached up and pulled him down on her. He smiled as he pulled back slightly kissing her. He felt in his heart that this was the beginning of something truly amazing and he didn't want to lose it. He couldn't lose her. But he couldn't say those three words. Words she so deserved to hear and he'd heard from her so many times before tonight. His heart began to race as he realized how serious this was all becoming. They were getting too close. He swallowed hard as he felt her snuggle up to him. He couldn't face this not right now.  
Shit, he was terrified.

"Stephanie dinner is ready." Shane said as he poked his head in his little sisters room.  
He had dropped her off with Paul last night but his father made him go back for her this morning. He wanted to leave her alone but his father was more than convincing.  
"I'm not hungry." She said as she rolled over in bed, away from his view.  
"You're always hungry Steph." He said with a laugh as he walked in the room shutting the door behind him.  
Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes as he sat on the bed next to her. She didn't need his speech about how everything was going to be okay and shed get over it. Cause it wasn't and she wouldn't.  
"This isn't just some crush huh? I mean you really love this guy." He commented running his hand over her back.  
"Shane, I- I mean we- well you know- last night I- look I wouldn't do that if it wasn't love." She said as she felt a pang in her chest.  
Shane sighed heavily. "Wow. This is serious." He said almost to himself.  
She nodded her head against her pillow as she felt more tears come to her eyes.  
"I tried to call him like 5 times, he won't answer." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Give him some time Steph, he's probably just hurt." Shane reasoned.  
"Shane, I should have stayed with him. Why didn't I? God I'm so stupid."  
"He wouldn't have let you Steph. He wouldn't make you choose. Not every guy is like dad." Shane ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll bring you a plate. Just relax hell get back to you."  
Stephanie nodded her head as he left but she didn't believe him. Paul was clearly hurt but maybe it was her that hurt him not her dad. She buried her head in the pillow as a fresh batch of tears came on. She had to get out of here and see him.

Paul stared out his window at the city as he sat in the window sill his leg hanging out the window. He took another swig of the whiskey coughing as he choked it down. He knew Stephanie tried to call but he couldn't answer. She'd hear the sadness in his voice and he couldn't ruin her time at home with her family like that. He looked over at the empty tree stand. He was going to buy a tree for her but she had talked him out of it saying they could just enjoy her parents tree.  
She was so hopeful that he'd be accepted that he foolishly lost his common sense and actually shared in her excitement and hope. That he'd be sitting by the fire in her family's mansion laughing and telling stories.  
He shook his head. Stories about what? How his mother abandoned him? How he lost his college scholarship because of an injury and now he's a janitor? Or how his beat friend died? Or how his dad is an alcoholic because of his failure?  
Somehow he didn't think that that would be a cheery Christmas tale. And suddenly it hit him. He wasn't good enough for her. She did deserve better. Better then this shit hole apartment. Better than riding in his shot box car. And better than him. As much as he loved her, he knew if he really loved her he'd let her go. He should have never been selfish enough to fall in love with her in the first place.  
Because of him she was sitting in her room crying. He ruined her Christmas. Guilt took over as his chest burned. His father was right he was poison even to his own self. Now he'd have to suffer the pain of losing her. He reached over shutting his phone off as he pulled himself back in the window. He threw the bottle against the wall screaming as it smashed. Suddenly he felt like the little boy who lost his mother. He sat on his bed and cried.

Stephanie walked up the staircase shivering as the cold went right through her. She banged hard on Paul's apartment door. When he didn't answer she continued to pound on it. She jumped back as it finally swung open.  
"Stephanie? What the hell you sound like the damn cops!" He said looking around the hall.  
"Why are you ignoring me? You shut your phone off!?"  
Paul brought his hand to his face rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could see the tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"You're drunk?" She muttered.  
He shook his head. "No, I was drinking. But I stopped myself."  
Stephanie saw the smashed bottle on his floor. "Look I know technically it's not Christmas anymore but I never got a chance to give you your present."  
"Come in." Paul said with a small smile as he moved aside.  
"Thanks." Stephanie said as she walked in and sat on his bed.  
Paul sat next to her as he licked his lips nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans.  
"Here." She said softly as she handed a box to him.  
He smiled at her as he opened it. It was a gold watch. He looked it over as he smiled over at her.  
"Flip it over." She said as he turned the watch over.  
'Come what may.'  
Paul smiled getting choked up as her hand slid into his. He sighed knowing that the right thing to do would to be to give the gift back and tell her he wasn't good enough for her, but with her hand in his he felt like superman like he could conquer the world. He needed her.  
"Paul, this will be hard and I know that, but I love you. What you said to my father well maybe it didn't matter to him but it matters to me."  
Paul looked over at her and swallowed hard as he timidly ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned into his touch as she felt his warmth take over her.  
"Come what may Paul, I'm not going anywhere."  
Paul leaned over as he gently pressed her into the bed. Her breath caught as she felt his finger undo the buttons on her coat. She closed her eyes moving her head to the side as he pressed his lips to her throat. She felt him push her coat open as he ran his hand inside of it. He stood up pulling her with him as he took her coat off slowly. He laid it on the chair behind him as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Stephanie felt like her head was going to explode. He made her feel so alive. She trembled as he unbuttoned her pants pushing them to the floor. She sat down as he took each shoe off of her foot and stripped her until she was in her underwear. She sat back down on the bed as he slowly removed his own clothing standing before only in his underwear. She bit her lip pulling herself up to the top of his bed.  
He kneeled on the bed inching towards her. She impatiently wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him down to her mouth. He kissed her slowly as his tongue rolled with hers over and over.  
"I'm sorry about my father." She said gently caressing his cheek.  
Paul sighed as he rolled on his side facing her. She felt his hand run over her abdomen. He moved closer to her a he pressed his lips behind her ear.  
She really loved him, just loved him. He pulled her hard against him shaking as he held her tight. He felt a tear roll down his face and before he knew it dripped onto her chin.  
"Are you ok baby?" She asked softly running her hand over his cheek.  
Paul held her tightly as he kissed her cheek down to her chin. She smiled feeling him trembling still. She gently pulled away from him as she pulled the blankets over them. She laid down and pulled him on her. He covered her with half his body as he laid in the silence.  
Stephanie ran her hand over his head feeling him relax against her. She stared at the ceiling feeling his hand come up and run circles over her stomach.  
"Paul if you could have one thing for Christmas, like one wish come true or something what would it be?" She asked.  
"Well." Paul stated as he thought of her question. "I guess it would be to find my mom, but I'm scared to. What about you?" He asked as he looked up at her.  
"You, this perfect or imperfect." She replied as he smiled and leaned up kissing her.  
"Stay." He whispered as he collected her in his arms.  
"Of course ill stay." She said back as she felt him sit up and look into her eyes.  
"No I don't mean it like that, I mean like- stay with me always." He asked as he held her chin in his hand leaning in to kiss her.  
"I will." She whispered as his lips gently moved with hers. She could spend the rest of her life like this and that would be perfectly fine. But she knew that wasn't realistic and she knew her father it was time to prepare for the worst. She just hoped Paul wouldn't give up on them cause they could have forever if he could just hang on.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul walked in his apartment as he saw Stephanie wrapped up in the blankets in the middle of the bed. The tv was on some weird nickelodeon crap. He laughed as he walked over to her running his finger over her forehead. He saw the empty cereal bowl and coffee mug on his nightstand. The coffee pot was still on and her clothes were still all over the floor. He laughed to himself as he went to the kitchen washing everything and putting it away.  
"Baby, stop being so... OCD." Stephanie said as she smiled at him from the bed.  
"Good morning sunshine." Paul said as he picked her clothes up folding them.  
Stephanie reached her arms out to him waving her hands at him to come to her. He smiled as he walked towards her. He sat on the bed as she pulled him on top of her. He laughed as she unzipped his sweatshirt pushing it off his shoulders and she began kissing his neck running her hand up his t shirt.  
"Mmmm, you want more already?" He asked as he moved his lips to hers kissing her slowly as he felt her tongue move against his. He moaned feeling her hand teasing him through his pants. She snickered as she slid her hand around him moving it up and down.  
"Fuck..." He moaned his eyes sliding shut.  
Stephanie shivered hearing him groan and pant at her movements. She swallowed hard as he held her cheek in his hand leaning in and kissing her. She moaned as his fingers touched her running up and down as she gripped his wrist.  
"Later, it's my turn now." She said with a smirk.  
She pushed him over so he laid on his back. He watched as she pulled his pants down to his knees. He groaned closing his eyes feeling her warm mouth on him. He ran his fingers through her hair feeling himself getting closer and closer as she worked him over. She certainly got over her shyness quick, who was he to complain...

Stephanie arched her brow sighing as she pushed her food around staring Daniel down. All she could think about was Paul and the way he felt last night. He made her feel amazing. Everything from his touch to his smell his deep voice groaning in her ear as he released inside her-  
"Stephanie?! Dammit!" Vince shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.  
"Yes dad?" She asked in an overly sweet tone.  
"How about speaking to your guest instead of glaring?" He asked his vein bulging in his forehead.  
"It's ok , she can't keep her eyes off of me." Daniel said with a smirk.  
Stephanie snorted with laughter as she bit her lip looking around the table. Her brother and Marissa were laughing, her mother looked worried and her father looked beyond peeved.  
"I have to use the restroom may I be excused?" Stephanie asked as she removed her napkin from her lap.  
Torture. This shit was torture.  
Vince waved his hand at her as he brushed her off looking at their guests.  
"Teenage girls, think they have all the answers." He said as he shook his head with a forced laugh.  
Stephanie got all her things together as she walked down the staircase in the opposite direction. She went out the back door shutting it behind her. She'd deal with her dad later. She'd have to just tell him she couldn't just date other guys. That she was staying with Paul. Screw this. She wanted to see Paul. Doing this shit was ridiculous. She walked out the door as she began walking down the street. She called Stacey and she agreed to go home early to bring her.

Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on her bed. She zipped up her sweatshirt as Stacey walked in the room.  
"Still nothing?" She asked with a slight frown.  
Stephanie shook her head. She hasn't seen Paul since Christmas they had made love all night until he had to get up for work. Then of course there was the little favor she did for him before she had to go back to Connecticut for her stupid fake 'date' with Daniel. That was almost 4 days ago. Being on break and having all this free time was making it worse but she had to remind herself that Paul was a 25 year old guy, he couldn't be expected to constantly be on call for her.  
"Well Matt is back home so girls night?" Stacey asked winking at her.  
"Sure." Stephanie said with a smile at least she had Stacey to distract her tonight.

Paul walked down the street quickly as the winter air bit through him. He had a crazy amount of work at the shop now that everyone was done Christmas shopping, not to mention all the maintenance he had to do to prepare for the college students to come back. His hands were still shaking from buffing all the hallways today.  
He smiled though as he turned the corner. He hadn't seen Stephanie in 4 days. He had called every other day but when he got home, by the time he got home, he'd been crashing. Luckily he didn't have work until 7 tomorrow which left him plenty of time to see her. He checked the watch she gave him it was only 8 o'clock now. He hustled up to her dorm room door knocking on it.  
"Paul! Hi!" Stacey exclaimed hugging him.  
"Hi, is steph here?" He asked looking around.  
"Yes, she's in the bathroom. I'm going to go... Check the mail so take your time." She said with a wink.  
Paul smiled as she grabbed her sweatshirt and took off. He shut the door as he went and sat on Stephanie's bed to wait for her.  
"Stace do you think my hair looks ridiculous?" Stephanie asked as she walked in the room looking at her cell phone.  
"No." Paul answered as he stood.  
Stephanie looked up and smiled as she tossed her phone on the bed and threw her arms around him. She felt the cold of his coat against her cheek as she held him. When they pulled apart she kissed him. He smiled against her lips as she began tugging at his belt and running her hand through his hair.  
"Whoa whoa whoa easy, we have time." He said as he kissed her chin.  
Stephanie smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Where have you been stranger?"  
"Sorry Steph, we had so many cars at the shop after Christmas it was crazy." He replied as he ran his hand down her cheek.  
"I might just forgive you..." She said seductively as she grabbed his belt buckle. His eyes slid shut as she leaned up kissing his lips softly as she pulled it apart. She skimmed her nails over his abs as she nibbled on his bottom lip.  
"Do you want to do something?" He asked choking back a groan.  
"Yeah this." She replied.  
He placed his hands under her ears as he pulled her closer to him kissing her. She moaned as she pushed him on her bed straddling him. He held her in his lap as she moved against him. She moved her mouth to his neck as she pushed his coat off and tugged his shirt over his head.  
He laughed as she got off the bed pulling his boots off. His pants and boxers soon joined them as did her clothes as he climbed under the covers Stephanie laying next to him as she kissed him. He rolled them over so they were on their sides facing one another. He ran his hand down her thigh as he moved his tongue against hers. He broke the kiss locking eyes with her as his hand ran down her abdomen. He slid two fingers inside her as she threw her head back crying out. He smiled as he moved his lips to her neck biting it gently all over. He watched her for a while as she began to move her hips with his the motion of his hand. He removed his fingers as he lifted her leg over his, she moaned in protest as he smirked at her and ran his hand up and down her thigh as he gently slid inside her. Stephanie felt herself trembling as he slowly moved, his body pressed against hers.  
"Paul..."  
Paul shivered hearing her say his name. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her cheek. He felt her hold his head against her. She began pumping her hips up into his following his rhythm. Paul felt himself losing it as he pumped harder against her. Nothing felt better than she did her body was like pure ecstasy. He swallowed hard as he watched her. she was so perfect. He looked at her realizing he wanted to give her everything. He never felt that way before. Suddenly her face changed as she bit her lip before calling his name. Paul felt her cover him and he came as he groaned her name into her ear. Stephanie slowly stopped moving her hips as she kissed his lips. Paul moved his tongue with hers rolling it over and over. He took his time tasting her and wanting more.  
"I missed you." He said softly as they broke the kiss.  
"I missed you too baby." She replied.  
He ran his fingers through her hair as he let out a deep breath. He gently pulled out of her as he pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. He grabbed one of her pillows placing it behind his head as he sat up.  
"So how was Daniel?" He asked as he stared at his thumb nail flicking it.  
Stephanie smiled at him. "A loser." She replied with a laugh.  
"I think you should recheck the definition of loser Steph." Paul said as he gave her a sideways glance.  
"Ew you sound like my dad Paul." She said making a disgusted face.  
He laughed as he looked her over. She was adorable. The crazy things she did for him. They were cute and nice but he knew eventually she would get sick of running around for him and the inevitable would occur.  
"Hey, we're together. Forget about him. I came home to be with you and forget about them." She said as she leaned in kissing him softly.  
Paul let out a deep sigh as she laid her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was amazing to be with her but he knew in his gut maybe even for once his heart that nothing last forever and it was only a matter of time before she gave in.  
Stephanie woke up in the middle of the night as she reached for Paul. Her hand hit the cold sheet as she sat up holding the sheet to her bare chest. She smiled seeing their clothes all over the floor. He was so amazing they had put in a DVD but didn't even make it through the credits before they went at it. She couldn't get enough of him.  
She got up pulling his T shirt on as she walked to the bathroom. The door was cracked open and Paul was in there cleaning around the sink. She sighed as she watched him. Something was up with him he hadn't slept all night.  
"Hey Mary Poppins, why are you cleaning the sink in the middle of the night?" She asked as she leaned in the door jamb rubbing her eyes.  
"I clean when I can't sleep." He replied as he continued wiping the sink.  
Stephanie walked in taking his hand as she pulled him against her pressing her hand against his warm chest. He coughed as he sniffled.  
"Aww my baby is sick." She said with a slight frown. "Too sick for... This?" She asked sliding her hand down his abdomen into his pants.  
He shook his head as he groaned against her temple kissing it gently. She closed her eyes feeling him start a trail of kisses at her chin as he moved downward. He pulled her hand out his pants as he pushed her against the wall. He gripped her chest roughly through the t shirt she was wearing as he bit her lower lip letting out a soft moan.  
"Paul-" she moaned as her eyes slid shut.  
He ran his hand down her stomach as he touched her between her legs. He leaned his forehead against hers as he bit her neck leaving a deep red mark, almost like he was claiming her and in a way he was. He couldn't stop the thoughts from running through his head that any day together could be their last. He figured it was only a matter of time until her father eventually got her to stop seeing him. Although there was a huge part of him that hoped she would choose him if it ever came down to it. Still he wasn't sure he could allow her to make that choice.  
"Stephanie." He bit out.  
"Yeah..." She moaned as she felt his hand increase its pace. "Oh my god." She muttered.  
"Do you love me?" He asked in her ear biting her lobe.  
"Yes I love you." She said as her eyes rolled around her head.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up. She rested her forehead against his cheek as she ran her lips over his jaw.  
"Promise you won't leave me." He said as he moved his fingers deeper inside rubbing her with his thumb.  
Stephanie cried out as she bit her lip feeling him push her into the wall with his body. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh and she wanted to feel it.  
"I promise... Paul... I want you..." She moaned as she reached down running the back of her hand over his crotch. "Take me back to bed."  
He growled as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She couldn't even count how many times they'd had sex in the past couple weeks, but it was never enough. She could spend her whole life making love to him and it'd be perfect.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Stacey asked as she ate her salad.  
"I'm gonna go see Paul he's sick." Stephanie said as she threw some stuff in her backpack.  
"That sucks." Stacey said as she frowned.  
"Yeah last night he was hot and cold and I ended up making him take something." She said as she got her laptop ready.  
"Well maybe if he's better you can make him take something else!" Stacey said as Stephanie threw a pillow at her.

Stephanie walked in Paul's apartment and it felt no different from the air outside. She shivered as she walked to his bed. He was under the blankets shivering. Stephanie frowned as she ran her hand over his cheek. He moaned as he opened his eyes. Stephanie sat next to him as he gripped her hand lightly. His hand felt like a block of ice.  
"Baby you need to come back with me." She said softly as she watched him shake his head.  
"I know it's cold I'm sorry, I was supposed to pay the bill by yesterday but I didn't want to get up. You don't have to stay." He said as he blinked heavily.  
Stephanie sighed as she stood putting her bag down as she slid her coat off. She kicked off her shoes as she got in bed with him. If he was going to be stubborn than she would just let him. She was too tired to argue anyways.  
Paul rolled over pulling Stephanie against him. He kissed her neck as she sighed snuggling into him. He held her against his chest as he felt her shivering. He slid his fingers through hers and she gave his fingers a light squeeze as she shook against him.  
"Steph, go back to your dorm you're going to get sick." He said softly into her ear.  
"I'm not leaving without you so we can suffer together." She replied being just as stubborn.  
Paul sighed. He hated depending on her it made him feel weak. But he was weak when it came to her. He didn't want her to freeze either. He loosened his hand from hers as he sat up in bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he began getting his boots on.  
"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked as she rolled over.  
"Let's go. I'm not letting you freeze." He said continuing to lace his boots.  
She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind kissing his neck. She got up putting her own shoes on as she took his keys.  
"Ill drive." She said with a wink.

Stephanie held Paul's hand as she pulled him into her room. Paul put her bag down next to the door as she shut it. Stephanie held up her finger for him to be quiet as she saw Stacey was sleeping. He smiled as he felt the warmth from the room sink into him and it felt good. He had to admit he was glad Stephanie brought him here.  
She pulled him to her bed as he sat down and took his boots and coat off. He climbed into her bed settling near the wall as she got in bed snuggling next to him. He slid his arm around her holding her against him. He laughed at Stacey as her arm hung over the bed and her sweatshirt hood was pulled over her head.  
"She looks homeless when she sleeps." Stephanie said following his eyes.  
"I see looks like me earlier." He said finally feeling warm.  
"Well not anymore baby, now you can sleep and get better." Stephanie said as she snuggled against him.  
"Hey Steph?" He whispered softly.  
"Mhmm?" She murmured sleepily.  
"Thanks, no one looks out for me like you do." He said running his hand up and down her back. "No one ever has."  
Stephanie ran her hand up his chest to his cheek as she leaned up gently kissing his lips.  
"Don't thank me baby, I love you." She said softly.  
Paul swallowed hard as he cleared his throat closing his eyes.  
"I love you too." He said timidly and for the first time.


End file.
